Доун
En: Dawn |episode count = 6|tdri team = Токсичские Крысы|tdri eliminated = Морской удар!|tdri place = 11ое|friends = Би, Брик, Сэм|enemies = Скотт|voice = Кейтлин Мидрик}}Доун - участница Отчаянные герои: Месть острова и член команды Токсические Крысы. Личность Доун - таинственная любительница природы, которая хочет потратить призовые деньги, чтобы помочь Матери Земле. Девушка способна общаться со всеми видами животных (и с мутировавшими, и с обычными), которым она нравится. Её часто видно занимающейся медитацией или гадающей по чайным листьям и, предположительно, она занимается этим каждое утро. Доун также известна благодаря тому, что умеет читать ауры людей. Как известно, её первой фразой на шоу Отчаянные герои: Месть острова - у Би аура "зелёно-пурпурная". Скорее всего, этот навык чтения аур людей помог Доун стать одной из двух людей на острове, самостоятельно определивших расстройство Майка. Помимо всего этого, Доун показала наличие других сверхъестественных сил. В серии "Больше! Хуже! Жесте!" Крис взорвал яхту, заставляя всех участников оказаться в воде. Но лишь Доун прибыла на пляж первой и полностью сухой, что сбивает с толку Джо. Доун также заявляет, что может предвидеть будущее людей, что позже и доказывает: она предсказала несчастную судьбу другого игрока. Несмотря на свою загадочность и необычность, Доун очень милая и добрая, хотя и кажется для других жуткой. Отчаянные герои: Месть острова Доун впервые появляется в серии "Больше! Хуже! Жесте!" и первой фразой, что она сказала стала "у тебя Би аура фиолетово-зелёного цвета" (что и станет повторяющейся штукой Доун), а также она поговорит с Зои, сказав ей, что она (Зои) - единственный ребёнок в семье, добавляя, что душа у Зои словно открытая книга. Попав в команду Токсические Крысы, Доун сразу же начала пугать своих товарищей (по всей видимости способностью к левитации), что раздражает Джо. В следующем эпизоде Доун говорит, что в основе стремления к славе Дакоты лежит жажда любви, а также отмечает, что молчание Би связано с его аурой. Она также показала, что очень близка с животными, разговаривая с крысой в серии "Правда или акула мутант". Именно эта крыса помогла Доун выполнить ей её часть испытания. В серии "Х-х-холодное испытание" Доун спасает жука, которого чуть не проглотил Лайтнинг, а затем воссоединяет жука с его матерью. За столь чудное воссоединение мама-жук позднее отблагодарит Доун тем, что перестанет атаковать её команду. В серии "Искатели страха" благодаря тому, что Доун вслух прочитала подсказку и объяснила её значение, её команда смогла найти первый ключ. Девушка стала первой, кого похитил паук, но, кажется, только Сэм был взволнован из-за этого. Позже наряду с остальными она была спасена Кэмероном. Её вылет случился в серии "Морской удар!", где она собирала кусочки природы, чтобы продать их на Crud's List, а в это же самое время кто-то крал вещи у остальных конкурсантов. Когда команды проигрывает снова, Скотт восклицает, что Сэма подстрелила Джо, но девушка сразу понимает, что он лжет, так как пушку Джо заклинило. В будке признаний Доун говорит, что Скотт - предатель и клянется вывести его на чистую воду. Это признание услышал рыжий и спрятал вещи, что он украл у остальных, в мешок Доун, выставляя её вором и оставляя на потом план по ликвидированию Брика. Доун пытается остаться в игре, показывая статуэтку Маклина, но оказалось, что она просто нашла фальшивую статуэтку, которую вырезал Скотт. Парень говорит ей об этом, а она бросает фальшивку в него, а затем говорит, что Вселенной не угодно, чтобы она выиграла в этой извращенной игре. Затем девушка говорит, что Скотт "бездушный и эгоистичный предатель", но Шеф Хатчет прерывает её, бросает в мешок и отправляет на Катапульту позора. Доун упоминается снова Скоттом в серии "В погоню за красоту", когда он говорит Зои, что Доун была бы единственной, кто мог бы спасти Линдси от Саксвачанаквы. Доун появляется снова в финале, где она поддерживает Кэмерона. Когда животные начинают нападать на участников, а один из монстров схватил Би, Доун восклицает, что чаинки ничего ей об этом не говорили. Позднее она показана вместе с остальными на катере и смеющейся над Крисом, когда тот подорвал самого себя. Появления Отчаянные герои: Перезагрука Как и Би, Доун было не суждено появиться на Отчаянные герои: Перезагрука, а также ей не повезло иметь оригинальный дизайн. Вместо неё на острове должен был появиться персонаж по имени Молли. Видео для прослушивания Видео для прослушивания Доун. Видео начинается с того, что Доун приветствует "граждан Вселенной". Затем она называет своё имя и говорит, что она записывает это видео для участия на шоу Отчаянные герои: Месть острова. Белка прыгает ей на руку и она называет её "благословленный малыш". Тон её голоса значительно мягче в этот момент. Далее она говорит, что прочитала по чайным листьям, что шоу Отчаянные герои может принести ей много денег. Но потом она заявляет, что деньги важны не для неё, а для природы. Она говорит, что если она победит, он обязательно потратит все деньги на помощь Матери Земле. Но затем вдруг прилетает орел и выхватывает из рук девушки белку, и видео на этом заканчивается. Интересности Отсылки * Доун разделяет множество черт с Луной Лавгуд из Гарри Поттера, а также может быть прямой отсылкой на неё: обе девушки очень сильно похожи друг на друга, имеют сверхъестественные силы, являются изгоями и имеют родство с природой. Сравнения * Доун одна из шести участников, которые известны благодаря своей любви к животным. Остальные: ДиДжей, Бриджит, Элла, Лори, Майлз. * Доун - единственная участница, у которой, как подразумевается, есть сверхъестественные силы. * Она одна из четырех участников, которые могут общаться с животными. Остальные: Иззи, Элла и Аннуи ** Она может общаться со всеми животными, кроме моллюсков. * Доун является одной из двух участников второго поколения, которые не должны были появиться в Отчаянные герои: Перезагрузка. Второй - Би. Интересности * Доун - самая маленькая девушка на шоу Отчаянные герои: Месть острова. * Доун - первый участник, узнавший о расстройстве Майка. Галерея |-| Overall= tdri_dawn_174x252.png Dawn - reFresh Wallpaper.jpg|Dawn's Refresh label. Dawn14.png|Dawn's final design. Dawnwave001.PNG Dawn_Countdown.jpg DawnRot.png |-| Total Drama: Revenge of the Island= Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h25m31s76.png|Dawn in the opening sequence. File:Dawn_on_the_Beach.png|Dawn is the first to reach the island. File:Dawn_Knows_All.png|Dawn telling Zoey she knows that she had a lonely childhood. File:Dawn_the_Soul_Reader.png|Dawn says that Zoey's soul is an open book. File:Dawn_Landing.png|Dawn lands on Lightning's shoulder with ease. Oie 883010hLdEkFZP.png|Dawn holding the hacksaw. File:Dawn's_First_Marshmallow.png|Dawn receives the fourth marshmallow in the first episode. File:Dawn_Upside_Down.jpg|Dawn speaking to a bird while hanging upside-down. File:Dawn_Defends_B.jpg|Dawn points out to Chris that B never talks. File:Dawn_and_the_Rat.jpg|Dawn is handed the mutant rat. File:Dawn_and_the_Rat_2.JPG|Dawn understands the rat's warning about the cannon firing. File:Dawn's_Pemonition.JPG|Dawn warning the others that something bad will happen to Dakota if she stays. File:Dawn's_Second_Marshmallow.JPG|Dawn receiving her second marshmallow. Image:Tdri.png|Dawn celebrating when the Toxic Rats win the first part of the challenge in Ice Ice Baby. Held_as_a_child.png|Dawn tells Scott that he wasn't held enough as a child. DawnCute.png|Dawn waves at the beetles. Iceicebaby6.PNG|Dawn asks Scott if he is a beetle whisperer. Dawn shocked.png|Dawn hears from Scott that B hates nature. Image:B may talk.png|Dawn watches B take the Hurl of Shame. File:Dawnpj's.png|Dawn meditating in the cabin. Dawn Lightning Trap.png|Lightning hands Dawn the clue... Finders Creepers (8).png|...and she reads it. Image:Backstabbers Ahoy (11).png|Dawn talking to Brick. Image:Backstabbers Ahoy (16).png|Lightning steals Dawn's breakfast. Image:Backstabbers Ahoy (37).png|Dawn comforts Zoey. BrickandDawn.jpg|Dawn water-skiing with Brick. Image:Backstabbers Ahoy (47).png|Dawn vows to expose Scott for the traitor he is... Image:Backstabbers Ahoy.png|...but an eavesdropping Scott quickly learns her plan. Image:Backstabbers Ahoy (52).png|Scott blames Dawn for taking everyone's belongings. Image:Backstabbers Ahoy (55).png|Dawn glares at Scott before she is eliminated. Image:Backstabbers Ahoy (60).png|Dawn takes the Hurl of Shame. Jo cheer.PNG|Dawn worries for Cameron. BVB19.PNG|Dawn didn't see B getting beaten up in her tea leaves. Категория:Девушки Категория:Персонажи Категория:Токсические крысы Категория:Участники Отчаянные герои: Месть острова Категория:Участники